<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Went Wrong by Thorny_Rose_463</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763621">Went Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463'>Thorny_Rose_463</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hillary Morgan (played by Katelyn Tarver) is a karate teacher and the girlfriend of Diego Hargreeves. She gets stuck in 1963 with him and his siblings. </p><p>One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Went Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cast</strong>
</p><p>Katelyn Tarver as Hillary Morgan</p><p>David Castañeda as Diego Hargreeves</p><p>Ritu Arya as Lila Pitts</p><p>Robert Sheehan as Klaus Hargreeves</p><p>Aidan Gallagher as Five Hargreeves</p><p>Tom Hopper as Luther Hargreeves</p><p>Emmy Raver-Lampman as Allison Hargreeves</p><p>Ellen Page as Vanya Hargreeves</p><p>Colm Feore as Reginald Hargreeves</p><p>Justin H. Min as Ben Hargreeves</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's note: This one-shot takes place in an alternate universe where Diego never dated Eudora and never slept with Lila.</strong>
</p><p>Maybe Hillary should have heeded the warning Diego gave her on the day of his father's funeral, but she was eager to meet the siblings he sometimes found intolerable.</p><p>Now she was the one who found them intolerable, because they were the reason she was stuck in 1963.</p><p>Sure, they seemed to like her, thought she was funny and a badass, but that didn't excuse the fact that because of them, she was stuck in the past.</p><p>One day, she was teaching a class, and the next, she was lost and alone in 1963, trying to find a way to break her boyfriend out of a mental facility.</p><p>"Like to run your mouth, smartass? It's going to be hard after I break your jaw."</p><p>Hillary stopped at the sound of grunting coming down the hall, wondering if it was Diego or someone else. If it was him, she'd be one step closer to getting out.</p><p>A man fell on the floor. A young woman with short hair and a cheeky smile was behind him.</p><p>Diego was on the floor, groaning.</p><p>"You're not the only one who wants out, wolf man." The short-haired woman told Diego.</p><p>At the sight of her boyfriend, Hillary couldn't help but smile. "Diego!"</p><p>Hillary was tall and slender with fair skin and green eyes. Her naturally straight blonde hair reached a few inches below her shoulders and was parted in the middle. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with horizontal white stripes, light blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and white low-top sneakers with white laces.</p><p>Hillary was born on November 15, 1989. When she was 13, she started taking karate lessons from a Japanese-American man named Ichiro Watanabe. At some point in his life, Ichiro became a karate master, served in the Vietnam War and earned a medal of honour, fell in love, got married and had a daughter, and opened a karate dojo, Watanabe-Do Karate.</p><p>Do meant "way" in Japanese. Watanabe-Do translated to "the way of Watanabe."</p><p>When Hillary was 16, she entered and won a national under 18 karate tournament. It was her first time competing in a karate tournament. She won the tournament again when she was 17. She was Ichiro's best student. She was the only one of his students to become a two-time national champion.</p><p>When Hillary was 24, she didn't have to train anymore, because she earned a third degree black belt and became a karate master.</p><p>When Hillary was 25, Ichiro died of old age, and Watanabe-Do closed down because his daughter didn't have any interest in karate. Ichiro was more than just Hillary's karate teacher. He was her friend. She honoured him by reopening Watanabe-Do.</p><p>The short-haired woman and Diego turned around.</p><p>"Hillary?"</p><p>Hillary's smile widened, and she ran towards Diego, grabbing his arm while the short-haired woman grabbed the other to help him up.</p><p>"Watch my shoulder," Diego grunted, turning to face Hillary. "How'd you know I was here?"</p><p>Hillary smiled and moved her hand from his bicep to his shoulder. "You're famous."</p><p>Diego scoffed, leaning in for a kiss. She popped his shoulder back into place. He cried out.</p><p>"We have to go." Hillary said.</p><p>"Right," Diego groaned.</p><p>Hillary, Diego, and the short-haired woman started walking down the hallway. They stopped when they saw three tall men with guns.</p><p>"Go, go," Diego whispered, putting his hands on the short-haired woman and Hillary's backs and pushing them forward. He ran after them.</p><p>The tall men tried to shoot the short-haired woman, Hillary, and Diego, but they dodged the bullets.</p><p>"Who are those guys?" The short-haired woman asked.</p><p>"No idea." Diego said.</p><p>Diego walked into a room.</p><p>"Why are you stopping?" Hillary questioned.</p><p>"We need a distraction." Diego said.</p><p>Diego pulled a lever, and the alarms went off.</p><p>"Follow me." Diego guided Hillary and the short-haired woman to a room that led to the lower levels of the facility.</p><p>"Which way?" Diego asked.</p><p>"Right." The short-haired woman said.</p><p>"Why right?" Hillary asked.</p><p>The short-haired woman shrugged. "Why not?"</p><p>"Okay," Diego whispered.</p><p>Diego, Hillary, and the short-haired woman ran down the hallway. They stopped when they saw three policemen.</p><p>"Thank God you're here!" The short-haired woman yelled. She pointed at the door. "Three men just tried to attack us."</p><p>The policemen pointed their guns at Diego, Hillary, and the short-haired woman.</p><p>"Put your hands up." One of the policemen ordered.</p><p>"Wait. You don't understand. We're not the bad guys." Hillary said.</p><p>"Shut your mouth!" The policeman ordered.</p><p>Hillary frowned and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stagger backwards. The short-haired woman knocked him out.</p><p>"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Diego asked the short-haired woman.</p><p>"My mother." The short-haired woman replied.</p><p>Diego, Hillary, and the short-haired woman stepped out of the building and saw more policemen. They hid in a nearby alleyway.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Diego asked Hillary.</p><p>"Lost until now," Hillary said before glancing at the short-haired woman. There was something off about her. "I'm glad I found you. It has been hard."</p><p>Diego smiled. "Yeah, it has, but we'll find a way out of here soon. I missed you."</p><p>Hillary was about to say something, but she was interrupted by the short-haired woman. "I'm Lila, and based on how Diego's acting, you must be his girlfriend."</p><p>"Uh…Yeah. I'm Hillary." She looked away from Lila and awkwardly turned to Diego.</p><p>"How lovely. How'd you two meet?" Lila asked.</p><p>"No time for small talk." Diego said, grabbing Hillary's hand and walking down the alleyway. "We have to go."</p><p>
  <strong>2016</strong>
</p><p>Hillary studied the people standing across from her. "My name is Hillary Morgan. I'm the owner of the karate dojo next door. The chief of police has asked me to give you a self defense lesson."</p><p>A group of them murmured to each other. Their giggles got Hillary's attention. "Is there something funny? I teach kids who are much younger than you, and they don't laugh as much as you."</p><p>"It's nothing." Diego said, still amused.</p><p>Hillary glanced at Diego, noticing his mischievous smile. He sure was attractive.</p><p>"Okay," Hillary breathed. "Well, I need a partner, so why don't you come up...Uh..."</p><p>His smile faltered, and he hesitated before responding. "Diego Hargreeves."</p><p>"Hm. Well, why don't you come up, Diego, since you appear to be uninterested," Hillary said.</p><p>"Not uninterested," Diego said as he walked up to her with a smirk on his face. "Not at all."</p><p>
  <strong>1963</strong>
</p><p>Hillary looked out the barn window. "Guys..."</p><p>Hillary's naturally straight blonde hair was down. She was wearing an unbuttoned black peacoat, a long-sleeved button down shirt tucked into black pants with slim, straight legs, a black leather belt with a silver buckle, and black knee-length leather boots with a 4 inch heel.</p><p>"What?" Diego asked, walking up behind her with his siblings in tow. "Ah, shit."</p><p>"Who are they?" Klaus asked.</p><p>"One's the Handler. The other's Diego and Hillary's friend." Five responded.</p><p>Hillary scoffed. "Not my friend. Diego's friend."</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Luther said. "They both look angry."</p><p>"Our brother has that effect on people." Allison said.</p><p>"I'm going to go find out what they want. You guys stay with Vanya and the kid." Five told his siblings and Hillary.</p><p>"I'm coming with you." Diego said.</p><p>Five walked away. Diego followed him.</p><p>Thousands of Commission agents appeared out of nowhere. Five and Diego ran away from them.</p><p>Luther, Allison, Klaus, and Hillary hid behind a cart full of hay.</p><p>Vanya flew out of the barn and blasted the Commission agents with an energy wave, killing them.</p><p>Lila floated in the air and sent an energy wave in the direction of Diego, his siblings, and Hillary, causing them to back away. Hillary didn't make it very far. She was thrown back and hit her head on the ground with a painful thud that left her paralyzed for a few seconds. She saw nothing but the white sky above her and heard nothing but her shallow breaths until Lila came up to her. She groaned at the sight of Lila and managed to get up. "Are you okay? Or have you just turned into a popsicle?"</p><p>Lila scoffed. "You ruined everything. I should have killed you when I had the chance."</p><p>Hillary feigned a smile. "Ditto."</p><p>Hillary kicked Lila in the stomach, causing her to stagger backwards.</p><p>Lila made a fist and tried to punch Hillary, but Hillary caught it. "Don't expect me to feel remorse. I don't like you."</p><p>Lila smirked. "I don't like you either."</p><p>Lila tried to grab Hillary's hair to loosen her grip, but Hillary swiftly punched her, causing her to grab her bleeding nose and let out a groan. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around Hillary's waist, lifting her and throwing her on the ground. Hillary tried to get up, but her surroundings got blurry, and she lost her balance.</p><p>"No remorse." Lila kicked Hillary, and everything went black.</p><p>
  <strong>2019</strong>
</p><p>"Wait, so we stopped it?"</p><p>"My God, it's over?"</p><p>Hillary heard Allison and Vanya's voices and slowly opened her eyes, not seeing a white sky, but what appeared to be a high ceiling and Diego.</p><p>"Hey," Diego whispered. "You had me scared for a while there."</p><p>Hillary groaned. "What happened? Are you okay?"</p><p>Diego chuckled and set her down. He had been carrying her since Five opened the portal. "We're home."</p><p>Hillary blinked, ignoring her headache. She asked, "Really?"</p><p>"Have a little faith." Five responded.</p><p>Hillary scoffed. "Not going to lie, I actually had none."</p><p>Five huffed and walked towards the living room. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink."</p><p>"Yes," Luther said happily.</p><p>Klaus laughed and hugged Vanya. "I need several."</p><p>"I'm in," Vanya said.</p><p>Allison looked at the door. "I should go find Claire."</p><p>Luther lightly shoved Allison. "Oh, come on. One drink."</p><p>Luther, Allison, Klaus, and Vanya walked towards the living room.</p><p>Hillary smiled and wrapped her arm around Diego's neck. "We're home! I can't wait to get back to the dojo!"</p><p>Diego leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "We're home."</p><p>Diego took her arm off of his neck and guided her to the living room.</p><p>"Why is there a painting of Ben over the mantelpiece?" Diego asked.</p><p>Reginald got out of his chair and faced Luther, Diego, Hillary, Allison, Klaus, Five, and Vanya. "I knew you'd show up eventually."</p><p>"Dad," Diego mumbled.</p><p>"You're alive?" Luther asked.</p><p>"Why shouldn't I be?" Reginald questioned.</p><p>"Yeah...Y-Yeah, you're right. I'm...I'm just happy we're home and…Together again," Luther stammered.</p><p>"Home? This isn't your home." Reginald said.</p><p>Allison stepped forward. "What are you talking about? This is the Umbrella Academy."</p><p>"Wrong again. This is the Sparrow Academy." Reginald said.</p><p>The sound of footsteps made Luther, Diego, Hillary, Allison, Klaus, Five, and Vanya turn around. Five people were standing on the balcony, looking down at them.</p><p>Another set of footsteps approached. Diego removed a knife from his belt. When the figure came into view, Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, and Vanya's jaws dropped.</p><p>Ben glared at Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, and Vanya. "Dad, who the hell are these assholes?"</p><p>Of course things went wrong.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>